Finally!
by bluemaniac231
Summary: Tohru x Kyo finally get engaged!


_So this is going to be my first ever fanfiction. I read so many and I've finally drawn up the courage to post my writing. I have always love fruitsbasket and THERE HAS NEVER BEEN AN OFFICIAL PROPOSAL, so I decided to write the one that I have always dreamed of for Kyo and Tohru. I hope you guys enjoy it! :_)

* * *

The fresh scent of pine filled the room as I opened the door and sat on the porch. I breathed in and out as I stared up at the sky. The sun was trying to push its rays through the clouds, but the clouds were being difficult that day. Nothing could be that feeling. For the first time in a long time, I could just relax and enjoy my surroundings.

I pondered about what everyone else was doing today while I sat here. Yuki was at a business meeting working on a new proposal. He had taken over Momiji's fathers business. I could almost see him standing up there like he always did. He is an amazing leader and was really making headway through with his company. I then thought about Shigure and how he was probably writing about his erotic dreams for his new book. He was really to old to be writing things like this. I felt bad, since the last woman he loved denied him because she wanted to be with someone who had more money. Then my thoughts drifted to Kagura and Momiji are on the way to the house so that we could see each other. It had been so long since I had seen everyone. Then of course there was Kyo. He was heading over to start work at the dojo

"TOHRU! ARE YOU HOME?"

"Yeah! I'm over on the porch Kyo."

"OKAY."

I could hear him run upstairs and slam the door to his room.

"I should probably go check on him..."

I gave the sky one last lustful stare as I headed inside Shigure's house, which was soon to be my new home with Kyo. I looked into the kitchen to make sure the tea hadn't boiled over. It had a mind of its own lately. I made my way to the staircase and I could hear Kyo upstairs tearing open boxes and mumbling about something. I walked into the bedroom and found him looking through some of unpacked boxes.

"Ah..kyo-kun?"

"YEAH!?"

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here." I said with a smile painted across my face as I tilted my head.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated. That stupid rat is..AUGH. and now I can't find IT."

"Did you and Yuki get in a fight again? And what are you looking for?" I said as I started to head closer to him. I stood a few feet away from him, crossed my arms, and waited for his response.

"Yeah. We did. The stupid rat was..." He started blushing. "It's nothing."

"Come on! You guys need to stop fighting. You shouldn't be like this forever. Especially, since we just moved back home."

"He...was teasing me."

"Honey, aren't you a bit old to be teased by Yuki?" I smiled as I approached a bit closer.

He came close to me and grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a hug.

"Because of us." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, he is just jealous. You know that." I closed me eyes and wished that I could live in this moment forever.

"It's not that.." He said as he kissed my forehead again. My head rested on his chest.

"Well what do you mean?"

As he was about to open his mouth, Momiji was running upstairs.

"TOHRU!" He screamed as he entered the room. "YOU ARE FINALLY HOME. WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT SOONER!? I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE HOME!" He cried as he ran over to give me a hug. Kyo reluctantly let go of me as Momiji tackled me. I laughed a bit. I missed this goofball. He had grown a few inches since I last saw him. He was almost taller than Kyo now.

"I missed you too Momiji! I promise I won't be far away from now on. I'll be here." I smiled and laughed as I remembered when we were kids.

"Kyo-kun? Tohru-san?" She said as she entered the room, unsure of where Momiji had gone. She hadn't changed a bit since the last time I saw her. She ran in and stole a hug from Kyo.

"I MISSED YOU KYO."

"Haha. I missed you too Kagura."

"Why haven't you come to visit me?"  
"Well, Tohru and I have been busy in the city. She got a teaching degree and I was working on my martial arts skills so that I could work at the dojo here."

"Oh...I see." She looked a little disheartened. She was always in love with Kyo and would never have feelings for someone else.

"Well, I'm happy for you both and glad that you guys are moving back home."

Before another word could be said, a popping and whistling sound was coming from downstairs. Momiji's eyes glistened at the thought of drinking tea. Another beeping noise came from the room. It was Kagura's pager.

"I have to run now. The clinic needs me back A.S.A.P. I'll catch up with you guys later." Her eyes didn't glisten the same as before when she saw Kyo. I approached to give her a hug, but she was already going out the door and ran downstairs. She slammed the door behind her. Momiji looked down at me and then to Kyo.

"I am truly happy that you two are together. I remember all of those times when I was younger and I would tease Kyo-kun about you. He loves you so much." Kyo smiled at Momiji's remarks and pulled me towards his side.

"I do love her, very much."

I turned my gaze up towards his face and gave him a loving stare as the steam from downstairs set off the fire alarm.

"AH!" I yelled as I ran out of the room and down the staircase. Kyo laughed as I tripped over random clothes and blankets to make my way to the kitchen.

"Hot, hot, hot." I yelped as I entered the room and grabbed the kettle. "KYO!" I yelled. I grabbed a cloth and moved the pot over. I ran out to the hallway to grab a broomstick to attempt to get the smoke out of the room.

"Help me turn off the alarm."

"I'm coming! Just give me a sec." He yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah! We'll be right there!" Momiji yelled.

I simply shook my head as I was swatting the air around the fire detector. Nothing could help the irritating ringing. It finally died down and with no sign of the boys so I simply made the tea.

"I made tea. Do you guys feel like coming down yet!?"

Momiji responded. "We're coming!" Then I could hear mumbling as he came downstairs.

"I actually have to go. I have a meeting that I really must attend."

"Aw are you sure!? I really wanted to catch up with you today."

"I have to. I promise we should do this sometime soon!" He smiled like the wide-eyed bushy-tailed boy I had grown to love as my little brother.

"Bye Kyo-kun!" Momiji winked at Kyo. "Bye Tohru!" he said and whisked out the door.

"I really wish he would say. I miss them all you know." I said as I poured myself and kyo a cup of green tea. The aroma filled the air as I closed my eyes and took a sip. It was so relaxing and peaceful. Kyo came and sat down next to me. He nuzzled his face into my shoulder and kissed it. I put my tea down, turned his face towards mine, and kissed him on the cheek. He put his right arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So..uhm." I mumbled then he looked down at me with his bright brown eyes. "Are..are you going to have any tea?" I said with a little giggle. He shook his head back and forth. He looked a bit anxious.

"H-Hey, why don't we do something?" He said as he stood up and extended his hand to help me stand up. His red hair glimmered in the sunlight and his eyes were filled with delight. I gave him a puzzled look and tilted my head.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked and smiled as I used his hand to pull me up. He pulled me in close and I wrapped my arms around him while staring up into his gaze.

"Well, I was thinking that we head over to where the strawberry garden. Then come back here and I will cook for the first time in a long time"

I smiled as we broke the embrace and held hands as we approached door.

"Are you sure you want to cook? I mean the last time you did, it didn't turn out so well." I giggled.

"Well, I've been practicing!"

"We'll see about that."

We put on some sandals and headed out into the outdoors. We followed the path to the strawberry garden. It looked exactly the same as I had left it. Yuki must taken good care of it for me while I was away.

"Hmm! Kyo! Those strawberry's must be delicious!"

I smiled as my mouth savored the thought of eating those fresh and juicy strawberries.

"Ah, Tohru.."

"Yeah?" I smiled.

His face had become tense and rigid.

"I..I'll go get a basket."

"Uhm..okay honey. Don't take too long though or else I'll end up eating all the strawberries." I smiled as I began to inspect the garden. Kyo ran back towards the house. He came running back with a basket. He didn't seem as tense as he did before.

"Oh by the way, what did you mean earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind. Haha." I stared at the ground. What did he mean by _"It's about us"_?

"Okay.." He gave me a fake smile as he approached the garden and began to pick the strawberries.

"No hun, let me do it! You'll be cooking after all." I smiled as I stooped to pick the strawberries.

"You know..Tohru?"

"Yeah?"

He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around immediately into his face. He leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you."

Sloppy, stupid grin was slapped across my face.

"I love you too Kyo." I leaned in for another kiss. I pressed my forehead against his and stared deeply into his eyes. "Not to ruin this perfect moment, but it's getting dark! We should probably head inside." He rubbed my back up and down then kissed my forehead.

"Actually, before I start cooking. I want you to close your eyes."

I tilted my head yet again.

"Why?"

"You'll see!"

"Okay!" I closed my eyes and he led me down a rocky path. Then into our new home. I was lead up the stairs and sat me down on something that didn't feel familiar. It felt like a swing.

"Kyo, what are you doing?"

"You'll see! Well, you sort of will. I'm taking you to a place where I realized I couldn't live without something."

"Where is this place?" You'll see. I was then blindfolded.

"Haha what are you doing!?"

"You'll see! It will all make perfect sense."

"Alright." I said with a bright smile.

Once I was situated I felt like I was moving. Then I was lead onto a surface that felt rigid to the touch. Kyo stood me up and lead me across to a cloth like surface.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough! Stop asking questions." He said in a joking fashion. He then removed the blindfold and before me was a picnic on the roof of our home. I had no idea how he got me up there, but it was so beautiful, a candle lit dinner, while watching the sun fall.

"I'm going to say something..I've never been good at this kind of thing, so I'll just give it my best shot. Tohru..."

"Yes?" I said with an excited look on my face.

"I..I..Remember that first night, when you found me out here on the roof? I was so angry with the rat and I stormed up here. You followed me. We sat together and watched the sunset." He drew me in close and placed his forehead against mine.

"At that moment, I realized that there was something about you, that I..I couldn't lose." He looked out towards the sun as it set. "Tohru, as I..I..Damit. I'm doing it all wrong. Tohru, I..I want to spend the rest of my life with you." As the sun fell below the tree tops, he pulled out a ring. "I..I would get down on one knee, but."

"YES!" I screamed and pulled him in a kiss.

And so we began the rest of our lives together. A few months later, Kyo and I were happily married. After the first year, we had our son Kazuma. He had Kyo's looks and my calm mind. I remember spending most of my days chasing him around the house as he would pick up random toys. When he grew older, he became very fascinated with animals and his favorite was his pet rat named Hatori. Kyo would always be upset and ask him why he didn't want a pet cat. Kazuma would always simply answer with : "Because, he is very nice and calm. Besides, the cat would definitely eat the rat." Kyo would simply smile and laugh as he swooped our son into this arms. Kazuma eventually grew up, left the house, and married Yuki's daughter, Sakura. That was such a very wonderful day for all of us! Kyo and I have lived our happy lives together since. Our days are spent spoiling our grandson and visiting my strawberry garden. We are truly living a happy life together.


End file.
